The Two Dragons
by EmperorRevan
Summary: Natsu was seventeen years old when he vanished from Earthland. He appeared in a new strange land called Remnant, where he became a full fledged huntsman. He then had a child with a woman called Raven. He had to leave her with Tai Xiao Long due to a mission he was given from Ozpin. He never came back for her. This is the story of Natsu and his daughter, Yang Xiao Long.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

It was dark out, night having fallen across the city of Vale. There was a two story nightclub in-between two other buildings, both of which were much taller than the club. There were other tall buildings behind it, these surrounding buildings helping to hide the night-club from view. A good thing, considering that the nightclub was a popular hub for criminal dealings and meet-ups.

There was music coming from inside the nightclub when a girl with long blond hair and lilac colored eyes made a left on the main road, driving up in front of the nightclub on a motorcycle, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. She took off her sunglasses and took a look at the nightclub, looking slightly excited for what was to come. She put the sunglasses away before she got off the motorcycle, making her way to the door of the nightclub before she went in.

On top of a nearby building stood a man with sharp black eyes and spiky pink hair, a frown on his face as he looked on with concern. He was wearing black jeans and steel-tipped combat boots, he wore a back and gold vest with a black shirt underneath. In the center of the shirt was a large red dragon, standing next to a smaller golden dragon. On his harms were to black and gold arm guards, covering most of his arms. His hands had thin grey gloves covering them as well.

A jet black raven with bright red eye flew by his head, causing his dark eyes to flicker to the bird before they focused back on the night club, gun fire and explosions now erupting from the inside. The man's concern was slowly growing as he watched, clearly wanting nothing more than to jump down and to rush in to help the girl. However he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

The raven changed behind Natsu, turning into a woman wearing black and red outfit, red cloth wrapped around her stomach and her shoulders down to her arms being colored red as well. Her chest, legs, and elbows were covered in a black material, a massive sword hilt and sheath at her hip, "You know she gets this rash and destructive behavior from you, right?" The woman questioned, giving the pink haired man a curious glance.

"You know she is being rash and destructive LOOKING for you, right?" He snapped, a look of irritation quickly growing on his face as he looked away from the night club to turn to her, "After all, it's you shes here to look for, Raven." He finished, before the irritation slowly began to look away as he turned back to the night club. There was a scream of rage and several more explosions, before shortly being followed by a man being tossed out of the second story of the building by an explosion.

"Don't try to blame her actions on me Natsu. I'm not the only one to blame here, after all your just as absent from her life as I am. The only difference is that she knows the truth about me." The woman, now known as Raven snapped back, the swords-woman now being the one who looks irritated as she glared at the man, Natsu.

The man dressed in all dark clothing flinched, unable to look back at Raven. He watched as the blond haired girl exited the nightclub and began to converse with a girl with red-tipped black hair, a red rectangle on her back, more than likely some kind of weapon. Natsu began to shake slightly as he thought about what Raven said, "Raven... you know it's not that simple..."

Raven scoffed and shook her head, "It is that simple dragon-breath. You left her to be raised by Tai and Summer, along with Ruby, because of fear. She doesn't even remember you anymore, does she?" Raven finished scolding Natsu, a slightly satisfied look on her face as she crossed her arms. She was able to easily notice how much he was shaking.

"Raven, you shut your god damn mouth!" He yelled, turning around quickly with a fire burning in his eyes. His arm guards began to extend to cover his arms, before he looked out of the corner of his eyes down at the girls. They began to turn their way because of the loud yell, causing Natsu to panic and suddenly dive down to hide out of her view.

Raven switched to her bird form, standing on the ledge of the building. She stared at the blond girl for a second, the girl eventually shrugging and turning back to the younger girl. Before long the two hopped onto the blond girls yellow and black motorcycle before driving away. Once the two were out of sight Raven turned back into her human form, Natsu getting back up from the ground behind her as well.

Raven sighed before she turned back to Natsu, a neutral expression now appearing on her face, "Natsu, the words I spoke may have been harsh, but you know that they were true. I wasn't simply trying to hurt you, that was never my intention. I'm trying to get you to see reason. If you had simply overcome your fear, she wouldn't know that both her parents left her. What will she do if Tai eventually tells her the truth? You know she'll go looking for you anyway, just as she has been looking for me."

Natsu stayed silent, longingly staring at where the two girls used to be before they had left. A tear slowly began to come down from his right eye, dripping down to the floor. The pink-haired huntsman closed his eyes, his fists clenching as he took a deep shuttering breath, "Raven... I know. It's my fault. Your not much better, but at least you actually did have people you had to go back to. I didn't even have that. I left because I was afraid of what she would think after I was gone for so long. After I realized she didn't remember me..."

Raven's eyes softened as she saw how upset Natsu was with himself. She sighed and shook her head before she turned away from Natsu, "Good-bye for now, Natsu. Think about what your going to do about Yang- You can't just keep trying to look over her. You need to make a choice. Are you going to fully leave her to Tai, for good? Or are you gonna go and tell her the truth?" She didn't wait for a response, turning away and turning into a raven before flying away.

Natsu took another breath before he let out a sigh. He calmed himself down before he crouched low to the ground and suddenly jumped, going high and leaving the area, _'Damn it Ozpin. If I never had to go on that damned mission, I would've been able to stay here, to stay with and take care of HER! Yet your stupid mission with Qrow took me away from her for two years...'_

He began to shake with rage and resisted the urge to engulf his body in flames as he hopped from building to building. He eventually caught sight of Yang's motorcycle and began to follow on the rooftops, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He kept thinking about what Raven told him, thinking of the choices before him.

He began to go ahead of Yang, noticing she wasn't going as fast as she could on purpose. He took shortcuts and made his way to the outskirts of the city. When he had gotten out of the city he ran towards the Xiao Long residence, using small bursts of flame on the bottom of his feet to shoot him forward. Before long he was at the Xiao Long residence, a little wooden cabin in the woods that he hadn't visited in a long, long time.

He walked up to the door and knocked loudly and began to tap his foot as nervousness began to creep in, knowing he had to get this done as quickly as possible. At the most, he might have about thirty minutes before Yang arrived with Ruby, and that was if she kept up the speed she was currently going at. He wanted to try to be gone by the time she arrived.

A tired looking Tai Xiao Long opened the door, bags prominently showing under his eyes as he began to rub the sleep out of them, "Ruby, you finally brought Yang back?" He said before he looked at who was in front of the door. His eyes widened in surprise before he began to frown at his visitor, "Natsu. Your here. How long has it been, sixteen years since you abandoned Yang and left her with me? Long longer than you said it would be. You told me it might be a year at the most."

Natsu looked away, shame shining in his eyes, "Yeah, well Ozpin didn't tell us everything. Can I come in to talk to you, and to explain?" He asked as a look of desperation began to shine in his eyes.

Tai groaned as he looked at Natsu before he opened the door a little bit wider and turned away from him, "Yeah, fine. Come on in, and close the door behind you." Natsu seemed relieved and quickly followed Tai, closing the door and locking it behind him. He followed Tai to the living room and sat down on the couch, Tai sitting down in a recliner next to it, "So Natsu... what happened? Why were you gone for so long?"

Natsu held his hands between his knees, his head staring down at the ground as he answered, "I was sent on a mission by our oh so glorious and all knowing lord and savior Ozpin. He sent me along with Qrow to keep tabs on Salem and her operations, and if needed to bring them down." He paused to allow Tai to take things in for a minute.

Tai began to frown at Natsu's description of Ozpin before he rolled his hand as sign for Natsu to keep going, "So I thought the mission might take a year at the most, and that would be if we actually found anything. You already know that, I warned you beforehand. However then we stumbled upon one of Salem's bigger operations. It took us half a year to find it, a year to take it down... and another half year to finally shake Salem off of us."

"Then why didn't you come back and get Yang after you were done and safe? I love Yang and all, I raised her as my own, but why did you just abandon her?" Tai questioned, his fists clenching and his eyes narrowing as he stared at Natsu.

"You wanna know the truth Tai?" The blond brawler nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Natsu as the pink haired man continued, "Fear. I was afraid of two things. One, if I took Yang with me and Salem was still after me, she would hurt Yang to get to me. She might have even tried to kill her."

Tai nodded in understanding, "Alright, that makes since. If I felt taking back my girls was gonna endanger them somehow I'd try to keep them away so they wouldn't be connected to me. But what is your other fear?"

Natsu brought his hands up to his ears, covering them as he looked down. It was because of this that he didn't hear the sound of an engine dying down, nor did he hear the door as it began to open, "My other fear... it was that she wouldn't accept me as her father. I did come back to pick her up after the two years, but I saw how you two were interacting... I heard her call you daddy... I couldn't do it. I couldn't just go up to you guys and take her away. I could tell you two were close. And she didn't even seem to remember me anyway."

Tai shook his head at Natsu as he began to take his hands off of his ears, not noticing the door was cracked open, "Natsu, Yang would've understood. She was still just a kid, she wouldn't understand at first and she might've been a bit hurt, but at least you would have missed only two years of her life instead of 16." Natsu took a look at Tai as he continued on, "So, what are you gonna do Natsu?"

Natsu took a deep breath before he let it out, this time a bit of flame going out with it, "With your permission Tai, I'd like to tell Yang the truth, I'd like to tell her I'm her father."

Before Tai could say anything a certain shocked blond brawler and her younger sister fell forward, crashing to the floor and making the door swing open.

The blond girl quickly stood up, staring at Natsu with wide and shocked purple eyes, "Excuse me, but your my what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"Excuse me, but your my what?!" Yang yelled out, her eyes flickering between a shining lilac and a crimson red as dark as blood. Her hair seemed to be changing, going from its normal gold to being completely covered in fire as she tried not to let her rage get the best of her.

Natsu and Tai both stared at the young brawler in shock, Natsu feeling a little bit of fear due to the fact that Yang had overheard them. Natsu began to panic shortly after Yang busted in, not quite ready to tell her the truth. Noticing his old friends distress Tai got up, hoping to help calm things down a little.

"Yang, you need to calm down and listen before you do anything rash." Tai said, a wary look entering his eyes as he saw Yangs reaction to the sudden new and shocking information. An angry Yang was a very, very dangerous Yang.

Yangs eyes finally seemed to settle on a color as she glared at both of the huntsman, her red eyes showing confusion, anger, and pain, "No I will _not_ calm down! I want to know what the hell is going on!" She then pointed to Natsu, causing him to tense up, "I want him to explain what he means when he says hes my dad!"

Tai was at a loss for words at her outburst and struggled to find something to say. Noticing his struggle Natsu smacked himself a bit to smack him out of his panic, before he than began to talk to Yang, "You know, your just like your mother when she was your age." Yangs eyes focused on Natsu due to the comment, prompting him to continue with a bit more confidence, "So reckless and emotional, and full of energy."

Yang grit her teeth as she stepped forward, her fiery aura fully flaring to life around her, "I don't want to talk about mom, _she_ isn't the issue right now! What I want to talk about is how your supposed to be my dad!"

The pink haired huntsman flinched at his daughters reaction, though he knew that this was what he should've expected from her due to how similar she was to him. Natsu looked at her aura with slide pride, even though Ruby and Tai were both wary around her now. He shook off those thoughts and decided to explain, "It happened about twenty two years ago when I first came to Remnant..."

 _-Flash~back-_

 _Natsus fist was engulfed in flames as he sent several enemy mages flying with one wave of his arm, a wave of fire having crashed into the enemy mages. The pink haired mage looked exhausted and sat down for a moment._

 _He was alone for the most part, ignoring the groaning incapacitated enemy mages of course. He had decided to go on a solo mission for once. It had been a while since he had actually gone on a mission alone, and going on missions with the rest of the team usually took away most of the challenge. Not to mention he was able to avoid riding those damned trains._

 _Not to mention now that he was on a solo mission he didn't have to worry about breaking stuff and having it be taken out of everyone's pay. Only he would suffer for his recklessness, not his friends. It was a win-win situation! Plus he wouldn't have Lucy nagging him about her rent..._

 _Well, plus there was the fact that the rest of Team Natsu had been going on missions without him for a while as well. It was partially due to the fact that they needed to get the money they needed to support themselves without their most destructive team mate bringing down the amount they got paid, and partially due to the fact that Natsu's options were beginning to become limited when it came to jobs._

 _Even after seven years it seemed his reputation as being a harbinger of accidental destruction still preceded him. A few employers made sure it was known that Natsu couldn't take the job, and Natsu was unable to go on any jobs that took place in any towns or cities. If he did and he destroyed something the magic council would come down on Fairy Tail hard. Without the protection of Mr. Yajima, as well as knowing this new council had it out for them, Natsu simply couldn't afford to take jobs that required he fight or do something in town._

 _Happy wasn't with him for this job either, Natsu having sent him to stay with Wendy and Carla for a little while, due to not having the money to support both of them. After Fairy Tail returned from being trapped on Tenrou island for seven years someone had gone to Natsu's house and taken most of his money. There was one safe that was hidden that had an emergency stash, but that went to paying off the last of his debt from destroying towns._

 _The dragon slayer sighed and stood up, looking around to make sure there were no new enemies coming into or surrounding the clearing. Once he was satisfied he tied up the group of dark mages he had already defeated before he took out a lacrima. He lit it on fire and tossed it into the air, turning it into an improvised flare for the army to find._

 _"Now that that's done, maybe I can go and find myself a bite to eat." Natsu said to himself as he stretched, before he began to walk away from the weak dark mages. After he had beaten the group he MAY have taken some of their money as well. But hey, it was gonna be of more use to him now than it was gonna be to them. Besides, a guys gotta eat right?_

 _However as Natsu was just about to leave the clearing he heard a voice, coming from the other side of the clearing behind him, "Leaving so soon Natsu?"_

 _The dragon slayer froze, his nose twitching slightly as he confirmed something before he spun around, his body being shrouded in flames as his eyes began to gain a slight red glow, "Zeref! What are you doing here?!"_

 _Zeref. The most infamous dark mage to ever walk, known as the epitome of evil and power. The dark wizard smiled softly at Natsu, as if he thought the dragon slayer was amusing to him, "It's good to see you Natsu, your just as energetic as ever. As for why I am here..." The dark wizard began to frown as his black eyes began to change, shifting into a bright red color, "I am here to see you."_

 _Natsu tensed up before he launched himself at Zeref, swinging a flame covered foot at the dark wizard as he yelled out, " **Fire dragons talon!** " However the dark mage lazily raised one of his hands with a roll of his eyes as he sent out a pulse of dark magic, stopping Natsu in his tracks and sending him flying back into a tree._

 _Zeref slowly walked over to Natsu as the dragon slayer got up with a snarl, a fierce glare adorning his features, "I'm not done yet! I refuse to lose to you, your going down Zeref!" He yelled out at the dark wizard before he stood back up, fully intending to charge him again._

 _However Zeref decided he was having none of his and snapped his fingers, Natsu freezing in place when he did, "I am sorry Natsu, but I can not have you here to interfere with the new era. With you around I may lose. So I have no other choice but to send you away to a new world to spend the rest of your days." Zeref looked a little sad as he looked at the pink haired dragon slayer, opening up a swirling purple and red portal beneath him, "This is good-bye, Natsu." Zeref said, before he allowed Natsu to fall in._

 _Flash~back end_

"And so, that is how I was forced to leave my world behind. My home, my friends, my family. I had no choice in the matter. One minute I was ready to head home, and then the next I was never gonna get the chance to see it again. Shortly after I came to Remnant I met Professor Ozpin. The good professor gave me an offer to come to Beacon and I said yes, I had no other choice after all. It was there that I met your mother. We fell in love, got married when we graduated, and the rest is history." Natsu finished his story, leaving Yang and Ruby stunned.

Yang's eyes went back to being purple, her hair went back down as she fell back in a chair. After a few minutes of waiting she began to calm down, once she did she looked back up at the two men, "Why... why did you leave me? Why did you leave me and not come for me?" She asked, directing her first question at Natsu before she turned her eyes on Tai, "And dad... why didn't you tell me the truth? First mom, and now... this?" She questioned him, despair entering her tone as she looked at him.

Natsu couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his heart at seeing Yang openly address Tai as he dad in front of him, even knowing who he is, "I already explained to Tai why I left you with him and didn't come back. I was sent on a dangerous mission by Ozpin, where very dangerous people were involved. I left you with Tai because I knew he was strong enough to protect you, and kind enough to care for you. I didn't come back for a while because of how long the mission took, and for fear that my enemies would find me and hurt you to get to me. Eventually I came back to get you but by then... you didn't remember me. You only knew Tai as your dad."

Yang stared at Natsu for a second with something akin to sympathy in her eyes when Tai began to speak, "I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't know what the point would be. I was still around and Summer... she was gone, and Raven had left. You already became intent on searching for your mother, nearly getting yourself killed to find her. What were you gonna do if you went looking for Natsu as well? I wasn't going to let you get killed Yang in a search or your biological parents. Plus I figured I wasn't too bad of a dad, that I would be enough..."

Yang sighed and held her head in her hands before she began to shake it, "Your right... both of you. I don't even remember who you are Natsu, and I guess if I did find out you weren't my real dad I would've gone looking for him. I'm sorry its just, this is all so sudden and confusing and-" She was cut off by Tai enveloping her in a hug.

Natsu watched as she hugged his friend back in sadness. He knew this was his own fault. Raven had told him so many times, and he had told himself that before he had gone to Tai as well. But event then, to see Yang, the girl who was supposed to be his daughter practically ignoring him in favor of Tai... it hurt. It hurt him a lot. And he had no one to blame but himself. But for now he would hold back his tears. He would act the way he normally did. For Yang.

When Tai and Yang finally separated she turned her attention to Natsu once more, Tai sitting back down, "I'm not sure what you were expecting... and I'm not sure what exactly to tell you... but he is my dad." She said, nodding at Tai, "He raised me. Taught me how to act. He made me who I am. I am sorry Natsu, I truly am. But I simply can't see you as my father." She finished with a sad look in her eyes.

The pink haired dragon slayer looked down, slowly nodding his head at her words. He knew she would say something like that, after all what else was she going to say? 'Hey, I know nothing about you and I just found out your my biological father, but I want you to know you ARE my dad!'? No. Not everyone got their happy ending. No matter how much they want to.

Natsu took a deep shuddering breath as he attempted to reign in his emotions, trying to keep his cool in front of Yang, "I-I understand. I'll go. Sorry for bothering you all..." He said before he slowly stood up. The occupants of the house all watched as he walked out the door, the sadness in his eyes clear to all of them, and it hurt Yang to know why he was feeling that way.

They saw him light his feet on fire and launch into the air, the dragon slayer quickly putting as much distance between himself and the cottage as possible. Once he was far enough away from them he stopped on a tree and allowed the tears to fall freely as he bared his teeth, his eyes shutting tight, "Damn it... damn it I'm such a fool. All I've done is gone and made a mess of things again..."

 _With Yang_

Back at the Xiao Long residence Yang was staring at where he father had leaped away from the clearing in slight longing. In her heart she knew, that while Tai had raised her and was like a father to her, in her heart Natsu would always be her dad. It was almost like some strange instinct refused to let her believe otherwise. She wanted to know more about him, know what he was like. But she lost that chance. She let him leave, and she knew she hurt him in the process.

Tai laid a hand on her shoulder, a look of sympathy and relief in his eyes. Sympathy at the situation, and relief that she had chosen him- or so he thought, "Come on Yang. We should all head to bed."

The young brawler looked out the window one last time before she sighed and turned away, nodding at Tai.

 _With Natsu_

Natsu took one last deep breath as he ran out of tears, the huntsman finally getting a hold of his emotions as he wiped his face off. His feet became enveloped in flame once more as he made his way back towards Vale. It was on his journey when his phone began to ring unexpectedly, causing the emotionally unstable Natsu to almost trip and slam into the ground. Catching himself he pulled out his phone and answered it, "What is it?" He asked in irritation, not in the mood to be bothered right now.

"Well now, you certainly don't seem to be in a good mood." An optimistic voice answered back, causing Natsu to stop and stare at his phone, "Ah, I'm guessing you weren't expecting me of all people to call, now were you?"

"Ozpin? It's been a while since you last bothered to call. What do you want?" He asked, a bit of hostility entering his tone.

Undeterred however the professor continued on, "Yes it has been a while hasn't it? However that isn't what I wanted to call about, I had a favor to ask of you."

The pink haired huntsman rolled his eyes at Ozpin, despite the fact that he wasn't there and couldn't actually see him doing it, "You know what Ozpin, to hell with it. What do you want?"

Even through the phone the faint amusement was clear in his voice as he answered back, "Come now, lets be calm here. What I wanted to ask was if you would be willing to teach at Beacon this year, fill in for Ports class? He is retiring and I wanted to see if you might be a fit for the job."

"Your calling me to bug me about becoming a teacher at your school full of snot nosed br-" The string of insults that were about to flow from his mouth however stopped at the next thing Ozpin said.

"Yang will be attending Beacon this year. I thought you might be interested in teaching her what you know." Natsu could feel that damn smirk. Just by saying that, despite what had happened not even an hour ago he had won.

"It's a deal. I'm on my way."

 **First off, OH MY GOD!**  
 **That is the most dope thing I've read in a while. Like seriously, I'm also reading your other fairy tail/ RWBY crossover, and I hadn't felt this excited for a crossover intro since you posted the other one.**  
 **Second, please keep this one and the other one going, like seriously, I literally enjoy how things are going, and I'll like them to continue.**  
 **Third, Question: is natsu OP? or just stronger than most full fledged Huntsmen?**  
 **Fourth, is there a possibility of Yang inheriting the power to use magic, or no?**

 **Anyways, that will be it for now, but seriously, keep the stories going, and you'll have my support for both. -Waterkuing**

 **First of all, thank you! It warms my heart to see people like my story so much already. Now onto Natsu and his strength. In this story the magic use is gonna be different than in my other story. In my other story Natsu is stronger than the maidens but he has very limited magic at his disposal. HOWEVER in this it is switched. Natsu is about as strong as the highest tier huntsman, such as Qrow and Ozpin and has plenty of magic available to him. This is because I am going with a different idea. In my other story he has limited magic because there is no ethernano, he is forced to replenish his magic using fire each and every time. In this story Remnant has a source of magic similar to ethernano but very different. Natsu is able to use this to fuel his magic, however his magic isn't as strong as it should be due to the fact that ethernano is a stronger and superior form of magic.**

 **Can Natsu use his magic like in fairy tail or he's very limited on his magic? Also cool story -TheMexicanAttcker**

 **Thank you and I believe I just answered that.**

 **Why is her hair blonde -Kamencolin**

 **Bit underwhelming but all I have to say on the matter is that it will be explained later. No it isn't some massive reveal, but it is a minor event that will occur later on.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and stick around for the next one! Make sure to review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, or maybe just say what you like about the story. Share the story as well, get more people interested and lets get things rolling!**


End file.
